He is Beautiful
by ForTheLoveOfAnangel
Summary: A new take on why Isildur kept the ring. I never saw this pairing so I thought I'd write it Isildur/Legolas


AN this is not supposed to make sense it was an idea and I wrote it. It does not tie in with the books whatsoever

Disclaimer They're not mine

He is beautiful.

The way he moves and talks, the way the wind blows his hair the way he breathes. 

Everything.

Beautiful.

I watch as the youngest son of king Thraundril rides beside his father. Serious looking but with an air of anxious excitement about him. He has an innocence about him that the battles have failed to wipe out. So odd, a baby elven prince. He looks younger than me but is older in years but younger in maturity, strange. My fathers voice snaps me out of my reverie. 

He says we are going to split up and come upon Mordor from different sides. Our army along with Elrond shall approach from the east. Elrond's from the north and Thraundril's from the south. We prepare to move out but stop when Thraundril approaches us. It seems Legolas will be travelling with our group because Thraundril thinks it will be safer. I am excited to think that the object of my obsession will be travelling with us all the way to Mordor. Legolas smiles at me nervously and pulls his horse up to meet mine.

We have been riding for two weeks now and are only a day or two away from Mordor. I wish we still had years to go and not just because I am nervous about the upcoming battle. Everyday he rides beside me, and every night he is the last person I talk to before I retire to sleep. It's flattering that he spends his time with me, but I have the feeling Elrond doesn't approve. 

The night before we ride off to battle we are sitting in my tent and we start to talk

"You did not!" I exclaim shocked to the core.

"Ai" he says laughing slightly "I did"

I try to picture doing that to my father and find it impossible, then I try and picture doing that to the tall regal imposing Thraundil and almost fall off my bed. 

"But...but" I sputter "the tree, his hair. Did he not get angry?"

Legolas snorted "Are you kidding that was a hundred years ago and I'm surprised he's already let me out of my room"

Well, I thought wryly at least Legolas has proven he's brave. If my father were half as frightening as Thraundril I wouldn't so much as breathe out of turn, and I'm a grown man.

Legolas looks at me and for no apparent reason bursts out laughing. Before I can even wonder why I'm laughing as well he hits me with a pillow and we fall backwards onto the bed. Not letting this attempt on my honor go unchallenged I hit smack in the face with the same pillow.

Soon we are wrestling on the bed like children the war forgotten for a minute.

After awhile I manage to get the upper hand and pin him down. We stayed like that for a minute him glaring up at me and me smirking down at him. It is hard to say who made the first move. Soon we are kissing and taking off each other's clothes. 

The next morning awake to find something tickling my chin I open my eyes and see it a blond hair. I follow the path of the hair with my eyes and see it is attached to a head. The head is attached to Legolas. He stirs and raises his head from my chest.

"Morning" he mumbles and goes to find his clothes.

"Wait!" I cry as he turns to leave "please stay" I do not mean for him to stay just for the day and he knows it.

He smiles and seems very sad. "I'm sorry Isildur but you will of died many times by the time I would be ready to take a permanent mate. He smiles and kisses my cheek "If it means anything to you, you were my first."

He leaves and I throw on my leggings and try to follow him but he is gone. Elrond is glowering at me from the edge of the camp. I scowl back and go inside to finish dressing.

********************** 

Sauron is defeated. Cut down by my hand. I pause before I throw the ring into mt Doom, it is speaking to me. I smile and turn around Elrond is yelling at me but I wont get rid of the ring. It will make me immortal. Legolas will be mine, my own. My precious.


End file.
